


Die Notwendigkeit eines Pendels

by Taaya



Category: Ghostsitter - Tommy Krappweis
Genre: Convention, Cosplay, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, Ghost Train, POV Alternating, Reader Insert
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taaya/pseuds/Taaya
Summary: Als die Schreckensfahrt wegen 'Detektiv Drakulev' auf eine Convention eingeladen wird, können sich die Untoten zum ersten Mal wirklich frei unter den Menschen bewegen. Dass sie nur für weitere Cosplayer gehalten werden, schützt nur leider nicht vor etwas unglücklichen Ereignissen.
Relationships: Vlarad/Reader (eher platonisch)





	Die Notwendigkeit eines Pendels

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hab versucht, Reader geschlechtsneutral zu halten. Sollte mir hier eine Formulierung durchgerutscht sein, schreit ruhig.
> 
> Der Rest ist allerdings im generischen Maskulinum geschrieben, weil ich es mir bei den Charakteren einfach noch nicht vorstellen kann, dass sie gendern, aber auch nicht ständig in den Formen springen wollte. Ich bitte dafür um Entschuldigung.

Beinahe eine halbe Stunde war sie im Zirkuswagen hin und her gelaufen. Nun nahm Dada das Ohr vom Telefon und legte auf. Sie sah aus, als wüsste sie nicht, ob sie sich freuen oder jemanden töten sollte. Vielleicht beides. Dann schluckte sie kaum merklich und nickte. “Es wird eine Fortsetzung von Detektiv Drakulev geben.”

“Ist das nicht gut?”, fragte Tom. “Oder wird deine Rolle nicht mehr auftauchen?”

“Oh doch, ich bin weiter die weibliche Hauptrolle. Sie sind wohl der Meinung, dass Drakulev und Igoroff dringend eine Frau an ihrer Seite brauchen, damit … naja, damit das kein reiner Männerclub ist. Mögen Kritiker wohl nicht so.” Ihre Stimme klang kurz belustigt.

“Und hat dir die Arbeit am Set nicht Spaß gemacht?”

“Sehr sogar.” Nun grinste Dada breit. Dann verfinsterte sich ihre Miene aber wieder. “Aber ich soll jetzt … öffentliche Auftritte machen.” Sie hob die Hand, weil Tom schon wieder nachfragen wollte. “Ja, die Premiere hat Spaß gemacht. Und die Reporter … Es ist schon ganz schön, wenn einem die Leute sogar die Stiefel lecken würden, wenn man das nur fordern würde.” Tom musste Mimi mit einem scharfen Blick davon abhalten, Dadas Verhalten mal wieder nicht ganz so heimlich zu kritisieren. “Aber diesmal soll ich auf eine Con.”

Toms Augen leuchteten auf - und neben ihm auch die von Mimi, die eben noch vor Ärger verengt gewesen waren. Doch bevor die beiden etwas sagen konnten, räusperte sich Vlarad: “Eine Con?”

“Convention. Da kommen Fans zusammen für Vorträge und Fragerunden und Workshops, und zum Shoppen und man kann Spiele ausprobieren und … ich war noch nie auf einer Con.” 

“Du bist auch erst 15, Tom”, erinnerte ihn Mimi grinsend. “Ich hingegen … Bei mir wird es wirklich mal Zeit.”

“Jedenfalls war das gerade euer - unser - verrückter Anwalt. Er arbeitet an dem Vertrag. Ist etwas komplizierter wegen der Versicherung für die Geisterbahn.”

“Die Schreckensfahrt soll mit?” Vlarad klang alles andere als begeistert.

“Attraktion oder Dekoration?”, das war Welf, der nun von allen angeschaut wurde. “Was? Wenn sie die Leute in die Schreckensfahrt des Films lassen wollen, müssen wir wieder Vlarads Labor komplett ausräumen. Wenn wir die Schreckensfahrt aber als Geisterbahn betreiben sollen, macht das weniger Arbeit.”

“Da hat Herr Feuerflieg einen Kompromiss ausgehandelt. Wir machen zu zwei festen Uhrzeiten eine Führung. Ohne Labor, natürlich. Er sagte, das hättet ihr schon einmal gemacht, als das Interview mit Frau Schuster rauskam? Die restliche Zeit können wir … naja, könnt ihr normalen Betrieb machen. Während ich … Autogramme gebe und Leute Fotos mit mir machen …” Dada verzog das Gesicht. Und Tom ahnte, dass hier der Hase im Pfeffer lag. Oh, Dada hatte sicher kein Problem damit, in der Öffentlichkeit zu stehen. Aber angefasst werden? Von völlig Fremden, ohne notfalls ihre untoten Reflexe nutzen zu dürfen? Das war etwas völlig anderes und obendrein etwas, was sie nicht gewohnt war.

Trotzdem freute er sich auf die Convention. Als Aussteller und obendrein Freunde eines Stargastes würden sie sicher das eine oder andere Privileg genießen Vielleicht sogar echte Stars treffen. Vielleicht gab es unter denen ja auch Untote?

* * *

Sie bauten die Geisterbahn im Innenhof des Hotels auf, wo nur während der Mittagsstunden die Sonne hineinfallen konnte und wo den Rest des Tages indirektes Licht herrschte. Das ermöglichte es, dass außer Wombie jeder von ihnen die meiste Zeit die Schreckensfahrt verlassen und sich auf der Convention umschauen konnte. Eigentlich konnte das sogar Wombie. Immerhin gab es hier sicher so einige Cosplayer…

Zum Glück konnten sie mit dem alten Transporter durch ein Tor in den Innenhof fahren und mussten nicht versuchen, die schweren Einzelteile durch Foyer und andere Teile des Hotels zu tragen, ohne dabei die Frage aufzuwerfen, wie normale Menschen so schweres Material tragen konnten. Im Gegenteil, im Dunkeln der Nacht konnten sie den Aufbau wie üblich durchführen. Und dann, pünktlich zur Eröffnung der Convention, war alles bereit.

* * *

  
  


Du hast lange dafür gearbeitet, heute hierher kommen zu können. Die Eintrittskarte selbst war nicht allzu teuer, wenn man bedachte, dass du dafür mehrere Tage Programm geboten bekommen würdest. Parties, Workshops, Panels mit internationalen, aber auch nationalen Berühmtheiten. Aber dann kamen die Kosten fürs Hotel, die Anreise, Autogramme, Fotos, Essen, … und schon musste man ein ganzes Jahr hierfür sparen und war trotzdem privilegiert, überhaupt das Geld dafür zu haben.

Und natürlich, du hättest das Geld sicher besser verwenden können. In Aktien anlegen, oder vielleicht eine Bank finden, die auch beim aktuellen Leitzins noch Guthabenszinsen anbietet. Aber es hieß, dass Geld letztlich dann die größte Wahrscheinlichkeit bot, glücklich zu machen, wenn man es nicht für materielle Dinge, sondern für Erinnerungen ausgab. Und in diesem Jahr waren besonders viele interessante Gäste bei der Con. Wenn nicht in diesem Jahr, wann solltest du sonst hierher kommen?

Du hast sogar ein Cosplay-Outfit gebastelt. Kein besonders aufwendiges, nichts mit Schaumstoff und Latex, nichts, wo du hättest nähen müssen. Aber wenn man lange genug im Kleiderschrank suchte, fand man schon etwas, was zu irgendeiner geliebten Serie, einem Film oder einem Spiel passte. Das dann kombiniert mit Accessoires, und vielleicht aus einer Sicherheitsnadel und Pappe oder Fimo Broschen oder andere Kleinigkeiten gebastelt, und schon sah man zumindest nicht mehr aus wie ein beliebiger, austauschbarer Normalo auf der Straße. Man wurde Teil einer größeren Gemeinde.

Und dann warst du da, am Eingang, wo du deine Buchung umtauschen konntest, in das Armbändchen, das dir Eintritt zur Convention erlaubte. Schritt für Schritt gingst du auf deine Reise in eine andere Welt. Eine Welt voller Ents, Vulkanier, Drachen, Ninjas, Sailor Moons und Elben, eine Welt, in der all diese Spezies für eine Zeit zusammenkamen, mit einander spielten, lachten, zum nächsten Imbiss pilgerten, weil der Hobbit unter ihnen fand, es sei Zeit für das zweite Frühstück. Ein Crossover voller Abenteuer und Freundschaften, das trotzdem Teil der realen Welt war.

Oder aber eine Welt, in der dich ein Mann im Gehrock beinahe über den Haufen rannte. Du riebst dir deine schmerzende Schulter und drehtest dich zu ihm um. “Kannst du nicht aufpassen?”

Du hättest eigentlich erwartet, dass der Kerl einfach weitergelaufen wäre, so, wie er dich angerempelt hatte. Aber zu deiner Überraschung war er stehen geblieben und zupfte nun seine ohnehin schon makellose Gewandung zurecht. “Ich bin untröstlich”, sagte er mit einem Akzent, von dem du dir nicht sicher warst, ob er wirklich osteuropäisch war oder zum Cosplay gehörte. War Letzteres eigentlich auch Cultural Appropriation oder nicht kritisch zu sehen? Du wusstest es nicht genau. “Ich ... “ Er räusperte sich und deutete auf das Oberlicht in der Decke, durch das die Sonne nun schien, weil sie gerade jetzt hoch genug am Himmel aufgestiegen war, um das Fenster zu erreichen.

Eigentlich hättest du gerne die Augen gerollt. Aber irgendwie war es ja auch diese Liebe zum Detail, die Cosplay so besonders machte. “Also keiner dieser albernen Glitzervampire?”, fragtest du ihn.

Der Kerl schüttelte den Kopf. Wie viel Gel klatschte der eigentlich in seine Haare? Keine Strähne wagte es auch nur, zu wackeln. “Im besten Fall würde ich schnellstmöglich zu diesem Feuerlöscher fliehen müssen”, sagte er und deutete in die nächste Ecke. Tatsächlich, da war ein Feuerlöscher. “Im schlechtesten Fall würde ich mitten in dieser Halle zu Asche verbrennen.”

“Und das wäre ziemlich ungesund. Denk nur an all den Feinstaub, der dann in der Luft wäre.”

Er schaute dich pikiert an, öffnete den Mund, als wolle er protestieren, schloss ihn dann wieder. Die Sekunde Stille, die folgte, fühlte sich wie eine Ewigkeit an, bevor er antwortete: “Das wäre in der Tat für alle Beteiligten unangenehm.”

“Wäre es dann nicht eigentlich besser, nur in Räumen ohne Fenster zu sein? Ist nicht Tageslicht generell problematisch? Oder ist das wie bei Buffy, wo eine Decke reicht? Aus welchem Fandom stammst du eigentlich?”

Erneut schien er etwas pikiert zu sein, bevor er sich find. “Aus der Realität, natürlich.”

“Natürlich.”

“Wenn die Sonne nicht direkt durch ein Fenster fällt, kann ich dadurch herausschauen. Allerdings bieten selbst Wolken keinen Schutz, wenn ich draußen bin.”

So langsam konntest du ihm folgen: “Aber Fenster filtern UV-Strahlung etwas, weshalb Wolken oder indirektes Licht dann keine Gefahr darstellen? Clever. Ein bisschen auf Wissenschaft aufgebaut, das gefällt mir.” Allerdings konntest du dich nicht daran erinnern, dass irgendein größeres Fandom das so handhabte. Andererseits, so viele Fandoms mit Vampiren kanntest du auch nicht. Sicherlich gab es da draußen hunderte Bücher, Spiele und Filme, die du nicht kanntest.

“Nun, ich würde schon bevorzugen, auch in der Sonne nicht zu sterben”, widersprach er.

“Aber dann wärst du kein Vampir, oder? Ich meine, klar, es gibt Daywalker. Aber die meisten haben keinerlei Ähnlichkeit mit traditionellen Vampiren. Oder du müsstest ständig Blutwurst knabbern und Lichtschutzfaktor 100 tragen. Denk nur an die Fettflecken davon im Gehrock.”

Er nickte. “Nun denn, ich … möchte mich noch einmal entschuldigen. Aber ich werde erwartet.”

“Hey, schuldest du mir nicht was?” Dir fiel erst auf, dass du das gesagt hattest, als die Worte schon verklungen waren und du sie nicht mehr zurücknehmen konntest.

“Schulden? Weswegen?”

“Na, deinetwegen kriege ich bestimmt einen blauen Fleck.”

“Und deswegen bin ich untröstlich. Dennoch sehe ich nicht, was ich dir schulden würde.”

“Heute Abend, auf der Party … reservier mir einen Tanz.” Du konntest es selbst nicht fassen, dass du ihn darum gebeten hast. Oder vielleicht doch? Du hattest schon überlegt, zu der Party zu gehen. Aber du warst alleine hier, kanntest hier niemanden. In Panels und Workshops war das nicht weiter schlimm, aber auf einer Party? Es wäre schön, jemanden zu haben, an den du dich da halten konntest. Du mochtest vielleicht nicht vor dem Reden nachgedacht haben, aber du konntest durchaus verstehen, warum du gesagt hast, was du gesagt hast.

“Ich hatte eigentlich nicht vor ... “, fing dein Gegenüber an, dann nickte er aber. “Also gut, bis heute Abend. Aber nun bitte ich darum, mich zu entschuldigen.”

* * *

Obwohl er eigentlich den Abend im Labor hatte verbringen wollen, war Vlarad also zur Party gegangen. Er tadelte sich selbst dafür. Hätte er sich während der Führung einfach im Labor eingeschlossen, anstatt diese Convention erkunden zu gehen, wäre er nicht in eine solche Bredouille geraten. Andererseits war eine Party nicht das Ende der Welt.

Er war mit den anderen zusammen hingegangen. Dada hatte Welf überredet, ihre Begleitung zu sein und kein Grummeln der Welt hatte ihn retten können. Hop-Tep hatte einige Freunde vom Filmset wiedergetroffen und war nun mit ihnen hier und sogar Wombie hatte sich unter die Massen gemischt, weil niemand hier merkte, was oder wer er wirklich war. Mimi und Tom hatten gewartet, bis niemand mehr in den Korridoren war, bevor sie sich in den Saal geschlichen hatten, wo Mimi fast einen ganzen Tanz lang feststofflich geblieben war, bevor sie wieder gehen mussten, damit niemand sie in ihrem durchsichtigen Zustand sah.

Und Vlarad selbst? Er hatte getanzt. Nun, er hatte es versucht. Das letzte Mal, dass er ausgegangen war, war immerhin schon einige Jahrhunderte her und die aktuellen Tanzformen waren ihm gänzlich unbekannt. Tatsächlich hatte er einige Formen von Zuckungen gesehen, die zu seiner Zeit höchstens Anzeichen einer neurologischen oder Muskelerkrankung gewesen wären. Und die Musik … Vieles davon war nicht mehr als atonaler Krach in seinen Ohren. Aber er hatte zugestimmt, er hatte einen Tanz versprochen. Und unter Untoten waren Versprechen Gesetz.

Also hatte er getanzt, so gut er es bei dieser Musik vermochte. Und zumindest neumoderne Tänze wie den Walzer beherrschte er, wenn auch nur in der Theorie. Aber es war erstaunlich, in wie viel von diesem Krach man einen Dreivierteltakt erahnen konnte.

Und vielleicht machte es ihm sogar Spaß, zu tanzen … 

* * *

Noch am nächsten Morgen musste er sich zusammenreißen, nicht zu summen. Da heute die Schreckensfahrt geöffnet hatte, war das aber völlig fehl am Platz. Wer fürchtete sich schon vor einem Vampir, der verträumt vor sich hin summte? Zum Glück hatte er Jahrzehnte an Erfahrung darin, sich unter Kontrolle zu halten. Wenn er keine*n Gäst*in biss, di*er gerade menstruierte, dann würde er es doch wohl auch schaffen, seiner Arbeit nachzugehen, ohne zu summen, ohne unaufmerksam zu sein.

Und natürlich schaffte Vlarad das. Nach einigen Stunden war der gestrige Tag aus seinem Bewusstsein verschwunden. Er verschwendete keinen Gedanken mehr an Musik, Tanz oder auch nur daran, dass er tatsächlich beinahe gestorben wäre. Nicht einmal daran, dass er zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit als er selbst unter Sterblichen gewesen war und sich nicht hatte verstecken oder verstellen müssen. Er war wieder Vlarad, der Vampir. Derjenige, dessen stechender Blick alleine schon reichte, Besucher in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen.

Er hörte den nächsten Wagen kommen und wusste, was zu tun war. Er setzte seinen einschüchterndsten Blick auf und stieg aus seinem Sarg.

* * *

Du warst an diesem Morgen gut gelaunt aus dem Bett gestiegen und hattest dich wieder ins Gedränge gestürzt. Du hattest dir schon ein Autogramm eines deiner Lieblingsschauspieler gesichert, hattest am Stand eines Spieleverlags eines ihrer neuen Spiele ausprobieren können und hattest dann einer interessanten Podiumsdiskussion zu Weltenbau zugehört.

Jetzt hattest du etwas Zeit bis zum nächsten Panel, das dich interessierte, also warst du essen gegangen und wolltest nun diese Geisterbahn ausprobieren. Angeblich war sie Drehort für einen dieser neuen Vampirfilme gewesen. Mit diesem Typen, der in den 80ern groß gewesen war. Wie man darauf kam, einen Mann von beinahe 70 als Vampir zu besetzen, wenn doch vor allem kleine Mädchen Vampire anhimmeln wollten, war dir schleierhaft, aber bitte. Du hattest eh nicht vor, den Film zu sehen. Aber in die Geisterbahn konntest du ja trotzdem. Vielleicht half ein bisschen Nervenkitzel ja sogar durch das Mittagstief.

Der Bügel des kleinen, sargförmigen Wagens schloss sich um dich und sicherte dich während der Fahrt. Dann ruckelte dein Minisarg um die Ecke und ihn die Geisterbahn hinein, in die Dunkelheit. Nur war da ein grünes Leuchten. Es ging von einem … Geist aus? Ein Mädchen. Es lächelte dich erst freundlich an, hieß dich willkommen, dann verwandelte es sich in eine riesige Fratze, die sich beißen wollte.

Dennoch fuhr der Wagen einfach durch die Fratze durch. Dahinter erwartete dich … der Geruch von Flieder? Und Mango. Vielleicht auch Vanille? Woah, das war gruslig auf eine völlig andere Art, aber nicht minder wirkungsvoll. 

Schreck um Schreck arbeitete sich der klapprige Wagen durch die Geisterbahn, hin zu einer Kulisse mit Blitzen und einem sicherlich nur gemalten Schloss im Hintergrund. Da war ein Sarg und … “Oh, dich kenne ich.” Du konntest dir ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, egal, wie sehr deine Hände noch vom letzten Grusel zitterten. “Sag bloß, du bist ein echter Vampir.”

  
Natürlich hattest du nur einen Witz gemacht. Das hier war doch offenbar ein Schauspieler, nicht wahr? Er verkörperte den Vampir gut, du hättest wissen müssen, dass er das beruflich machte. Aber mehr nicht, oder? Sein Blick aber sagte etwas Anderes. Warum schaute er dich an wie ein Kind, das man mit der Hand in der Keksdose erwischt hatte? Es hatte nur einen Moment gedauert, bis er sich unter Kontrolle hatte und dein Wagen auch schon weiter zuckelte. Aber dieser eine Moment … 

* * *

Wie hatte er sich nur hierauf einlassen können? Wie hatte er es wagen können, sich zu erlauben, für einen Tag die Einsamkeit, die das Leben als Untoter mit sich brachte, zu vergessen? Dabei vermisste er doch nicht einmal etwas in seinem Leben. Die Geisterbahn war nun schon über ein Jahrhundert lang seine Heimat und hier hatte er Freunde, Familie. Er konnte hier in seinem Labor experimentieren. Was brauchte er mehr?

Er hätte niemals so lange Zeit mit einem Menschen verbringen sollen, dass jemand außerhalb seiner kleinen Familie ihn lesen konnte.

Zu spät fiel ihm ein, dass er vielleicht nicht gelesen worden war. Dass es nur ein Scherz gewesen war. Aber da hatte er sich schon verraten, wie es schien. Er konnte es an den Augen seines Gegenübers sehen, bevor der Wagen um die nächste Ecke bog. 

Er seufzte, dann öffnete er seine telepathischen ‘Frequenzen’: “Vlarad an alle. Gleich kommt eine einzelne Person am Ende der Fahrt an. Auf keinen Fall aus den Augen lassen. Ich fürchte, sobald die Sonne den Innenhof verlassen hat, muss ich Gebrauch vom Pendel machen.” Vlarad stellte sicher, dass er seine telepathische Fähigkeit wieder ausgeschaltet hatte, bevor er sich den Gedanken genehmigte, dass es schade war, was er zu tun hatte. Der gestrige Abend hatte Spaß gemacht und das hatte er dieser Person zu verdanken. Aber er hatte keine andere Wahl.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Offenes Ende, weil ... Man, ich hätte total gerne funktionierende Vlarad/Reader-Beziehungen und Fanfictions dazu. Aber so richtig traue ich mich da noch nicht ran. Es ist so viel schwerer, so etwas zu schreiben, wenn man den Autor kennt.


End file.
